1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support pillows for humans in general, and in particular to an adjustable pillow which supports and maintains the torso of an infant generally stationary while sleeping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been studies in the past which provide some evidence that supporting infants in certain positions during sleep may help to prevent the occurrence of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, commonly referred to as SIDS. Some of the most recent information indicates that positioning the infant in a lateral position (on its side) during sleep may be the most desirable and helpful position in reducing the occurrence of SIDS. At this time there is no definitive diagnosis of the cause of SIDS, and it remains a serious problem with no known cure. Some theorize the infants simply suffocate possibly due to their not having enough strength to raise their heads off the mattress when in a prone position in order to avoid whatever obstacle is blocking their breathing. SIDS is more prevalent in the first six months of the infant's life, which adds support to the theory that the infant's underdeveloped motor skills may be a factor in SIDS deaths. Some believe placing infants on their backs can also be dangerous if they regurgitate formula and subsequently aspirate it into their lungs.
In the past, some parents have positioned infants on their sides with the use of bed pillows or rolled blankets propped against the back and or front of the infant, primarily for the purpose of allowing the infant to nurse from a bottle more easily. However, bed pillows and rolled blankets tend to become easily dislodged as the infant moves about, and are generally ineffective in maintaining the infant in a true lateral position. The dislodged bed pillows and blankets also pose the potential danger of covering the infant's face and interfering with its breathing.
While there have in the past been child support pillows provided for supporting an infant on its back in a semi-lateral position, normally there is no frontal support to prevent the child from rolling over onto its stomach. Other existing non-adjustable support pillows which have two lateral sides would, if they were structured to retain infants, also only maintain them in a semi-lateral position, or allow the baby to roll due to the lack of a sufficiently flat and wide bottom surface on the pillow. None of the existing support pillows are properly adjustable to accommodate the various sizes of infants, or are readily portable or machine washable. Therefore there is a significant need for a suitably structured support pillow for use with infants which may reduce the occurrence of SIDS.